


Metro Station

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [18]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Dual Personas, Friendly flirting, Guns, Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Boyfriends, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Surprise Ending, slightly gay, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "At this rate we'll never get anywhere."





	Metro Station

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! The last fanfiction before the two big 10 chapter finales, can you believe it?? You guys have been great and i couldnt ask for better fans of my writing. Anyways, in this lovely fanfiction Jack is "taken hostage" by Mark, or who you think is Mark, on his way to work. This was partially inspired by Partners In Crime by Set It Off so listen to that while reading if you want. That ending is...amazing to me. Have fun!

**Bystander POV**

 

Just another day. Another hour. Another way to work. 

 

"You okay dude?" Jacob asks, lightly bumping into me. I shrug, looking over to him with an indifferent look. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really don't feel like going in today. Do you know who's on the schedule?"

 

"Uh, me and you of course, maybe Carter? I know his girlfriend Max probably works. Why? Are you feeling sick?"

 

"No, no I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I rush out, huffing and leaning back into my chair. 

 

"Does this have anything to do with Izzy? She's  _fine_ Cam, you know that."

 

"I know, it's just...with Dylan out there it's hard to trust leaving her alone, even in our own house. Is that so bad?" I shot back, glancing around at the passengers around us.

 

"No, not really. You've just gotta learn to trust he's not going to harm her. Someone in that god forsaken house has to work." Jacob says under his breath, making me grimace. 

 

"She  _can_ work, i don't  _want_ her to. She doesn't need to be out by herself any more than she needs to, Jake." He shrugs at me, and I turn my head back towards the front of the bus. There, I spot a lithe, pale man with shocking green hair. "Jake, look, his hair." I say, nudging his shoulder so he will look.

 

"Holy shit, that's cool. I'd never be brave enough for that." Jacob says as the bus stops to pick up another passenger. He boards and the air around us all...changes. He has black hair to match the heavy eyeliner around his eyes, and is wearing a two piece grey suit. Why would he be on the bus? 

 

"Yeah...dude he's dressed super well. Why is he riding the bus?" I ask, leaning into Jacob without taking my eyes off of the stranger as he sits next to the greenhead. Jacob only shrugs, looking back at his phone in silence. I huff, leaning back again but never taking my eyes off the exchange between the strangers.

* * *

 

 

**Mark's POV**

"Hi." Diamond Boy says. I call him Diamond Boy because his eyes sparkle like crystals, full of hope and a tint of challenged despair. 

 

"Hey." I respond, giving him the most charismatic smile i could possibly give. He smiles back, and i see a glimmer of desire in his eyes. Bingo. "Where are you headed to?" I say, keeping calm as I shift so my gun isn't digging into my leg.

 

"To work. Where are ye headin'?" He asks, and his accent makes me smile wider. I look forward, out the window in front of us, and sigh.

 

"Nowhere in particular. I've got time." 

* * *

 

 

**Jack's POV**

"I'd figure as much, seeing as yeh're ridin' t'a metro." I respond, watching his chocolatey eyes graze over the nature beyond us. Seeking out buildings to hide, plans rushing through his mind. At least, that's what i think he's thinking.

 

"Yeah. I suppose." Doll Face says. I call him Doll Face because he's so gorgeous it hurts. I huff, looking up further into the bus, and spotting a guy with dark black hair staring directly at me. I smirk at him and wave, and the look in his eyes is priceless. He looks so terrified. I know that feeling all too well. 

 

"What's yer name, Doll Face?" I ask Doll Face, and he looks at me, a glimmer of danger in his red irises. 

 

"I'm not much for introductions, Diamond Boy." He replies, and my body shivers at the mention of a nickname. I smirk coolly and adjust in my seat so my gun isn't digging into my leg.

* * *

 

 

**Bystander POV**

"Jacob, I think we need to get off this bus." I say as Jacob turns to me with a confused look.

 

"Why? You crushing on grassy knoll down there? I mean honestly Cam-"

 

"Would you shut the hell up? I think that guy is planning something." 

 

"Like what? You think he's gonna take lettuce leaf down there hostage? Shoot the whole bus up? For what? What would he gain from that?" Jacob persists, rolling his eyes as passengers around us give us stares, including Passenger. He lifts his eyelids, red irises staring deep into my soul as he smiles. Then he turns his attention back to the greenhead next to him, engaging in conversation.

* * *

 

 

**Mark's POV**

"Do you like games, Diamond Boy?" I ask, scooting close to him so if he moved it'd draw attention.

 

He scowls at me, squinting his diamond eyes at me. It's breathtaking. "Yeah, why? Ye got some on ya?"

 

I laugh, darkly and deeply as i pull my gun out and lean into his ear. "Sure. Let's play...Escape." I say as I grab my gun and my hostage.

 

"STOP THE BUS AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" 

* * *

 

 

**Jack's POV**

"Esca-" Before I could even get the words out, I was in the arms of Doll Face as he pulls his gun on the driver and we screech to a halt. "What are you doing??" I squeal, and his red irises glow with disaster.

 

"We're playing a game right? The game is that you shut up and be a good hostage, Diamond Boy, or you won't survive, and i'm afraid to tell you...you only have one life this time." He says with a smile, and I scowl at him as he drags me to the front of the bus, the screaming deafening me.

 

"Now," He starts, pressing the lock button on the bus to shut the doors. "It's quite simple. You all answer my questions, do what I ask, and nobody gets hurt. Especially this cutie." Doll Face says, nudging my face with his gun. 

 

"What do you even want??" I hear the driver say, his arms in the air in defeat. I can feel my captor's arms tighten around me as he visibly tenses. 

 

" _YOU_ of all people know  _EXACTLY_ what i want." He sighs, chuckling softly. "Don't you, Cry?" 

* * *

 

 

**Mark's POV**

"I don't know what you're talking about dude...I'm just a bus driver." Cry says, and i try my best to not laugh. I hear footsteps at the back of the bus, and i spot the two bystanders that had been staring us down trying to escape the bus. I  _tsk_ angrily, making them turn their heads. 

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Do you honestly think I only brought a  _gun_ to this little showdown? Step off that bus, and we all blow to pieces." I smile, watching their bravado fall.

 

"You WHAT???" Diamond Boy says. I turn to him and give him a smirk, one of his eyes covered by his green fringe. 

 

"Don't worry Diamond Boy, you're safe. For now. Anyways, Cry, wouldn't you like to say a few final words before i blow your brains all over that window?" I say to him, and his demeanor changes. Fear. Something he doesn't deserve.

 

"Listen, Dark, I-"

 

"Oh, so you  _do_ remember me do you?" I smirk, his entire face flushes as I cock my gun. Bingo. "Hear that everyone, he remembers me! What a  **joy**." I scream as i stomp on the bus, terrorizing the many bystanders, but Diamond Boy remains unphased. 

 

"Ye need to  _stop_ this! Yer terrifyin' people!" Diamond Boy says. I turn to him, my eyes glowing lightly in anger. 

 

" ~~ **YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!**~~ " I scream, the worst part of me taking over. My vision shakes, and I nearly drop him. But he knows how to help. He knows.

* * *

 

 

**Jack's POV**

Doll Face stumbles lightly, and I catch him. He can't dissociate. Not yet. His anger is getting the best of him, and nothing will get done if he lets Dark take over. "Focus Doll Face..." I whisper in his ear, and he nods to me. He smiles and lets me go, allowing me to pull out my own gun and point it at Cry. 

 

"Now, we'll try one more time Cry. Do you remember 'im?" I say, smirking at the gasps of the passengers around us. 

 

"Yes, okay?? Yes I do. Dark I'm sor-" 

 

"Save it. Ye don't owe 'im an apology. Ye owe him yer life." I cock my gun and Cry pales again. I feel a hand against my back, and I look up at Doll Face's disapproving look. I nod. The gesture is understood as I step back, turning my gun towards the passengers as Doll Face presses his back against mine. 

 

"You know, you look kinda hot with a gun." He says, and I chuckle, laying my head on his back.

 

"Really? I t'ink i look kinda menacin'!" I say, firing a warning shot into the air, a hole in the ceiling of the bus now. 

 

"Yeah, but i'd be lying if i said that i wouldn't be lucky to be killed by someone like you." He replies, and I blush immensely. 

 

"Shut yer praisin' and kill that bastard before i do it myself." I say, turning to him as he turns to me smiling. 

 

"Whatever you say, Diamond Boy." He says, kissing my lips playfully as he turns to eliminate Cry. I hear an echoing gunshot ring in my ears, and the screams of the passengers solidify the reality of the death.

* * *

 

**Bystander POV**

 

" _What is he gonna do? Take him hostage!_ " I mock, as Jacob cowers in fear in his seat. 

 

"Okay I was wrong! Dude we could die, is this really the time for "I told you so's?" He whispers, gaining the attention of the greenhead.

 

"Somethin' you wanna say to us? Partin' words to yer driver perhaps?" The greenhead, referred to as Diamond Boy, teased me. I shake my head in fear, and he laughs, stalking towards us. "Yeh've been starin' at me since i boarded this bus. Did ye see somethin' you like?" He says, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

 

"C-can we just leave? We won't call the cops I  _swear,_ " I beg, turning to Jacob who was nodding in agreeance. "Just let us go...I have a wife at home and I-" I was cut off by a shrill, breathy laugh. The greenhead had his eyes closed, mouth wide open in joy. He thought what I said was funny?"

 

"Do ye think I care about yer little family? Do ye even know why we're doin' what we're doin'? Ye think we're," He motions the air around him as the ravenhead, referred to as Doll Face, stalks up behind him, "Crazy?" 

 

"Did someone say crazy?" The ravenhead spoke, slinking his hands onto the shoulders of the greenhead. The greenhead laughed again, leaning into the touch.

 

"Bastille Day here thinks that we're crazy. Ye wanna clue 'im in or should I just shoot 'im now? I'm pretty tired of his shite to be honest." Greenhead says, squinting his eyes at me and raising his gun.

 

"Patience my Diamond Boy, he's not worth it. But, I guess since we'll be leaving soon, we have time for a story. Gather around children!" The ravenhead says, motioning his gun towards the seats in front of him. Everyone scrambled in front of him, some appearing to challenge his authority. "Oh, I wouldn't test me if i were you. This one here," He pats the greenhead's shoulder, "Is a ticking time bomb. Much like this bus." He laughs, earning a smirk from the greenhead. "Now, I promised you a story. Diamond Boy, if you will."

* * *

 

**Mark's POV**

I push Diamond Boy slightly forward, having him keep the passengers on their toes as I start my story. It's not a pretty one. "Your driver here, " I motion towards the corpse, "Isn't just some everyday person. He used to be a hitman. And guess what that," I grimace, clenching my fists in anger. " ~~ **PIECE OF SHIT**~~ ," I clear my throat as Diamond Boy turns to me with soft crystal eyes. "Did."

 

"Tell them, Doll Face." He starts, walking back towards me and wrapping his arms around my neck and forcing me to look at him. "Maybe they'll understand. Maybe they won't. But I do." He smiles, and I want to kiss him, but i won't. Now is not the time. Instead, I smile, hugging him back as i hear footsteps quickly approaching us. I lock eyes with the brunette that was with the black haired bystander. I smirk at him, he thinks he will take away my Diamond Boy. He doesn't know I see him.  **Check**.

* * *

 

**Jack's POV**

I can hear the footsteps approaching me. I can feel Dark relax against me, preparing for his kill. I continue to hug him, the prey can't know he's aware. Dark is a predator, and he  _will_ have his kill. His hands slip down my waist to my back pocket where I've stored my gun. To some, it looks like heavy petting, but to me, it's the beginning of a plan that's kept between us. I hear screaming, yelling, telling the person to stop, but it's too late. He's threatened Dark's Diamond Boy. I can feel the gun slip out of my pocket, and i can hear three gunshots ringing through the bus. An unmanly shrill scream is released, and i turn quickly to see the dead body of the brunette in front of me. I smile at it, and then lean down above him.

 

"Now, t'at wasn't a smart idea was it? Anyone else wanna have a go?" I smile, glancing up at the horrified faces of the the other passengers. Everyone shakes their head no, except for the black haired bystander from earlier. He looks shocked, terrified, and angry.  ~~Mate~~.

* * *

 

 

**Bystander POV**

"Jacob..." I say, dropping to the ground over my friend's dead body. "Why???  **WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT???** " I scream at the ravenhead, and he only gives me a smile as he releases the greenhead. 

 

"He threatened me. Self defense." He shrugs, sitting down. "Now, do you wanna know why he got killed in the first place? Why I chose this bus in particular?" He muses, his faithful companion sitting in his lap. I grit my teeth and nod, fed up with their cryptic bullshit.

 

"Why." 

 

"Because, Cry killed my parents." My mouth drops open, and I collapse to the ground. Just like that, I can hear police sirens outside, and I can see ravenhead press a button, then turn to the greenhead. After that, i look down at Jacob, my sorrow overwhelming.

* * *

 

 

**Mark's POV**

I push the button, disarming the bomb and opening the doors as the passengers rush out. I turn to my Diamond Boy, his crystal eyes shimmering with sympathy as he hugs me again. "M'not lettin' them take you again. Yer the only person I have." He whispers against my neck, and I could cry.

 

"Nobody's taking me away, okay?" I pull away from him, smiling and handing him his gun back. He nods at me as the police rush in. The gesture is understood as I step back, letting Jack take the lead as i turn my gun towards the cops and Diamond Boy presses his side against mine. 

 

Just another day. Another kill. Another way to make this work.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm just as sad to see this series go as you are but, i don't have any more prompts XP you're welcome to send me some and i'll try my best to write them, yeah? Anyways, next fic is the winner of the contest, Can I Stand In The Rain! But don't you worry Pages fans, i'll be making a 10 chapter fanfic of that too! Thanks for sticking with me for 18 fics, heres to 20!


End file.
